yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Jin Alexander
'First Name' Jin 'Last Name' Son 'IMVU Name' JinzoningenJu 'Nicknames' Kid 'Age' 18 'Gender' (/Male) 'Height' ( 5'9.) 'Weight' ( 163) 'Blood type' ( O) 'Behaviour/Personality' Jin is seemingly unflappable, not showing fear whether he's being attacked by the strongest of them all. He rarely shows any seriousness. He can be serious when the situation calls for it, but he still maintains a laid-back demeanor during such situations and is never without a witty taunt or comeback. Jin can seem at times to be uncaring or even callous, he can be counted on even if he makes cynical quips about it the entire time. When it comes to women he prefers not to fight them seeing he has respect for them. 'Clan & Rank' (Student.) 'What district do you live in?' ' '''In the Iron Grip Club Dojo. 'Relationship' (Single ) 'Occupation' (Student. ) (Drummer ) 'Fighting Style' Current fighting style: Power Fist During the weeks of training. Keyth Tasanagi and Densuke Ryoji came together to teach the young man how to use the powerful Power fist style. Starting him off with something basic. Jin is learning quickly, but he does need a bit more work. He's actually quite dangerous when he uses the style. He still recivees training to master the art perfectly. 'Weapon of Choice' ( Sword? Knife? Ax? Throwing Knives? ) Allies/Enemies Keyth Tasanagi(Teacher) Gadget(BandMate) 'Background' Jin was only 10 when his family where murdered by a hired Yakuza seeing that his mother and father owed alot of money to one of the head bosses. There shop wasnt selling enough and without any use for them anymore he killed them in cold blood. After the tragic event Jin became an orphan sent into foster care by age 15 Jin was already selling drugs trying to make it out on the streets of Toyko whatever it took he did to earn money. Knowing he wasnt going to get apdoted anytime soon seeing the parnets where looking for more educated childern and more mannered which was not Jin at all. It wasnt his fault he had no money for books or school he was a drop out and a failurer to life wating to happen. Unitl one day Jin was in a street fight to earn a little money in his pocket knowing it was a bad idea seeing JIn was a bad fighter he had no good stance or anything. After lossing badly not only he didnt get any money he was kicked out orphange seeing he had caused too much trouble so now he was homless and had no hope left in the world. Unitl he met Keyth a person who was gonna change his whole world. He offered to train,feed and cloth him with only two rules. To never touch his blade and to respect his one rule never touch his blade. Without thinking Jin took him for his offer and has been living with him for 3 weeks. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' '''Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCerk's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information. And if your tottally stumped just ask for an Admin to help you out, and they'll fill it out for you.' Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 10:38, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Category:NGRPC